


shut up, i hate you

by those3amvibes



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Crack, M/M, Texting, This is DUMB, dont take this seriously, just them texting about crap
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:09:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28389807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/those3amvibes/pseuds/those3amvibes
Summary: nothing serious, just me writing a dumb ass texts
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Kudos: 26





	shut up, i hate you

# Mornings

gorg: ello luv

gorg: good morning

gorg: eyyyyyoooo

gorg: STOP IGNORING ME DICKHEAD

gorg: dream

gorg: dreaam 

gorg: dreaaam

gorg: dreaaaam   


dré: WHAT THE FUCK GEORGE

dré: what do you want 

dré: its 4am 

gorg: GOODMORNING SLEEPYHEAD

dré: i hate you so fucking much

dré: are u gonna tell me?

gorg: tell u what

dré: what you want this early duh

gorg: oh

gorg: well

gorg: i was bored

dré: so you decided to spam me at 4am

gorg: well technically its 9am 

dré: ITS 9AM FOR YOU

dré: i was sleeping

gorg: AND YOURE NOT SLEEPING ANYMORE

gorg: give me attention now

dré: no im going to sleep

gorg: NO

gorg: DONT GO   
gorg: I DONT WANNA BE ALONE

gorg: DONT LEAVE ME

gorg: dream

gorg: please

gorg: please

gorg: DREAM

gorg: DREAM 

gorg: oh cmon now 

gorg: you little bitch

dré: how dare u call me a bitch

gorg: i didnt call you bitch

gorg: i called you LITTLE BITCH

dré: oh cmon now

dré: you are like 2ft tall

gorg: NO IM NOT

gorg: stop

gorg: that is NOT funny

dré: its very funny to me thank you very much

gorg: i could still beat the shit out of you 

dré: lmao

dré: dont lie to urself

dré: we both know i would easily tank you

gorg: oh of course how could i forgot

gorg: you talk about it 24/7

dré: no i do not

dré: you literally started rn

gorg: i know you and sapnap talk about it

dré: and?

gorg: ITS NOT FAIR

dré: not my fault you look like a little twink ;)

gorg: fuck you

**Author's Note:**

> idk what this is sorry  
> what am i even doing  
> please don't take this seriously this is just me writing stupid shit to pass my time


End file.
